leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
X Sp. Atk
|} The X Sp. Atk (Japanese: スペシャルアップ Special Up) is a type of battle item introduced in Generation I. It temporarily boosts the stat. In Generation I, it boosted the stat. Prior to Generation VI, it was known as X Special. In the core series games Price / | 350| 175}} | 1,000| 500}} | 350| 175}} |} |} Effect Generation I Raises the of a Pokémon currently in battle by 1 level. Generations II to VI Raises the of a Pokémon currently in battle by 1 level. It also increases the Pokémon's friendship a little. Generation VII Raises the Special Attack of a Pokémon currently in battle by 2 levels. It also increases the Pokémon's friendship a little. Description |Temporarily increases Special for one battle.}} |Raises Special stats. (1 BTL)}} |Raises Special Attack. (1 BTL)}} |Raises the stat Sp.Atk during one battle.}} |Raises the Sp.Atk stat of Pokémon in battle. Wears off if the Pokémon is withdrawn.}} |Raises the stat Sp.Atk during one battle.}} |An item that raises the Sp. Atk stat of a Pokémon in battle. It wears off if the Pokémon is withdrawn.}} |An item that boosts the Sp. Atk stat of a Pokémon during a battle. It wears off once the Pokémon is withdrawn.}} |An item that sharply boosts the Sp. Atk stat of a Pokémon during a battle. It wears off once the Pokémon is withdrawn.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | / | Underground Path (Kanto Routes 5-6) | Celadon Department Store |- | | , Team Rocket's Hideout , , Underground Path (Kanto Routes 5-6) | Goldenrod and Celadon Department Stores |- | | | Poké Mart, Lilycove Department Store |- | | Silph Co. | Celadon Department Store |- | | | Poké Mart |- | | | Poké Mart |- | | Team Galactic Eterna Building | Veilstone Department Store |- | | Team Rocket HQ, Underground Path (Kanto Routes 5-6) | Goldenrod and Celadon Department Stores |- | | | |- | | | Nacrene City, Shopping Mall Nine |- | | Castelia Sewers | Nacrene City, Shopping Mall Nine Join Avenue ( ) |- | | , Parfum Palace, Cyllage City, Shalour City, Snowbelle City | Santalune City Poké Mart |- | | Routes and | Slateport City Poké Mart, Lilycove Department Store (Level 3) |- | | Brooklet Hill, Lush Jungle, Aether Paradise, Poni Grove, Vast Poni Canyon | , , and Hau'oli City Poké Marts Festival Plaza ( ) |- | | , Brooklet Hill, Aether Paradise, Poni Grove | , , , and Hau'oli City Poké Marts Festival Plaza ( ) |- | | Silph Co. | All Poké Marts |} |} Wonder Launcher The X Special appears as four Wonder Launcher items, increasing the Special Attack stat by 1, 2, 3 or 6 levels. It costs 3, 5, 7, or 11 points to use respectively. In the TFG In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=特攻強化 特殊能力增加器 特殊能力增加劑 |zh_cmn=特攻強化 / 特攻强化 |fr=Atq. Spé. + Spécial + |de=X-Spezial |it=Att. Speciale X ( +) Special X ( - ) |ko=스페셜업 Special Up |es=Especial X }} Category:Items Category:Battle items de:X-Spezial fr:Atq. Spé. + it:Strumenti lotta#Special X ja:スペシャルアップ zh:特攻强化（道具）